1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of brewing coffee and infusing tea, and a kit used for carrying out the method of making coffee or tea. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of brewing coffee and infusing tea without losing the flavor and taste of coffee and tea, and a kit used for carrying out the method.
2. Background of the Invention
To make coffee, there are at least two methods; one is a submerging method, and the other is a percolating method. In the submerging method ground roasted coffee beans are submerged in boiling water for a few minutes. A drinker sips the coffee beverage after the residue of the coffee beans are filtered. In the percolating method ground roasted coffee beans are placed in a cloth or paper filter bag and boiling water is passed through the beans in the filter bag. The submerging method is common in the instant coffee field, and th percolating method is common in restaurants, tea houses, and homes.
Coffee drinkers have different liking for coffee flavors and taste. Some drinkers like strong taste but others like light flavor. In order to satisfy such customers' different liking, roasters roast coffee beans in various manners and grind them to fineness. The roasted ground coffee are sold in paper packages or in rigid containers such as metal cans or in glass Jars that are either vacuumed-packd or pressure-packed. In this way the packaged ground coffee beans are extensively distributed by retailers from central roasting bases.
Utmost care is paid but nevertheless the flavor and freshness of coffee is lost. Coffee lovers become frustrated with packaged stale coffee, and strongly wish to enjoy the fresh flavor of coffee.
Under such circumstances coffee lovers having a diversity of taste can not fully enjoy the fresh flavor of roasted coffee. This can be compared to a manner in which caught fish is eaten. That is, one method is to eat it on the spot at the seaside, other is to preserve it in a frozen state, and the other is to preserve it in cans. The freezing and canning are effective for preserving raw fish over a long period of time but disadvantageously the freshness and flavor are lost.